


The Wolf and the Princess

by Luce_M



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce_M/pseuds/Luce_M
Summary: This is the story of the royal witch and the Wolf.(I suck at summaries)





	1. The Beginning and Invitations

*ten years ago*  
Riko Sakurauchi, the young princess of a very big and important kingdom is currently in her study...Or that's at least what her maid thinks. Riko is in fact, in the woods. She's exploring the world like the curious six year old she is. Riko ran, giggling and touching every tree that comes near her. She was having the time of her life till she hears a evil chuckle from her left. It's a man, a big man. He walks through the bush and kneels down in front of her. 

"Hey little girl, have you seen a small wolf anywhere?" The man asks, his voice sounding kind and soft.

Riko was about to shake her head no but another man appeared. This man was more...scary to Riko.

"That damn mutt, where'd she go?-what the hell is a kid doing here?" He practically yelled at the nicer man.

"She wondered off, I guess. We should get her home, Master." He replied.

Riko had heard of slavery but she never saw it for herself. She did however, need to get home. The man asked where she lived and of course she answered with the truth. "The castle." 

The owner of the man instantly smirked. "We may not have the Mutt but....A princess would give me a lot more gold, diamonds even. Grab her."

"But she's only a child!" 

"You dare defy me?!"

And with that, the kind man was cut open in front of the princess. She was horrified. She fell to the ground screaming. He chuckled and grabbed her. Riko struggled the best she could but he was to strong. 

"Welcome to reality, Your Highness!" He snickered.

The image of the dead man and being taken was repeating in Riko's head. Over and over and over again. This all happened because she wanted to explore. Riko closed her eyes and prepared to scream again, for help maybe but her scream was interrupted by the man's instead. The man dropped Riko and hugged his now red leg.

"Fuckin Mutt!"

Riko looked up and saw it, she saw the man and the most intregging creature. It was a small wolf, no bigger than her. The wolf was silver with blue and yellow at the ends, it's fur looked sharp and it's mouth was baring it's now bloody canines. The pup looked at her and saw the state she was in. The sight of Riko seemed to anger the wolf, it growled and leaped at the man. The man blocked with a small knife, cutting it's arm. The pup landed in front of Riko and took a protective pose. She felt..safe, safer than she ever felt. Suddenly, the wolf roared. The man shuttered in fear, looked at his useless leg, muttered a "shit" and stumbled away. 

After what felt like a eternity, the pup's once spiky fur was relaxed and dropped and Riko's tears were dry. The wolf turned to the princess. Riko saw the damaged state the wolf was in and quickly grabbed a cloth to clean it's wounds. She hesitantly reached for it but it stepped back before contact. 

"S-Sorry..." Riko apologized quickly and dropped her hands.

Her expression dropping worried the pup so it dropped to the ground and slowly shuffled to the girl. Riko saw its action and attempted to clean it again. The cloth touched the creatures snout and caused it to sneeze quietly, Riko giggled and continued to wipe the all the blood off the silver fur. 

"Are you the werewolf they were chasing?" She asked silently to herself, thinking the wolf wouldn't understand her.

That's what she thought till it nodded and scooted closer to her, resting its head on her lap. She slowly stroked it which shocked her because she was always scared of dogs but this creature was different, it comforted her and saved her. Riko continued to pet the pup and she remembered what a picture book once told her about werewolves. 'Werewolves were magical creatures that could shift between man and beast-' She started.

"Does that mean you can be human?" She blurted out, not thinking.

The pup looked up to her and got up. The next thing she knew, the wolf was gone. She was shocked of course but more sad at the lost of her comfort. She was about to cry till a girl, about the same age as her kneeled in front of her. She had short silver hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. The girl had a ripped up pair of shorts and a shirt on. She looked at Riko, confused at the tears she was wiping away.

"Why cry?" The silver haired girl pulled Riko into a hug.

"No reason." Riko hugged back till she saw the open wound on the girls shoulder.

"Y-your hurt. Let's go get help!" Riko tried to stand but she fell and was caught by the girl.

Riko's knees had been scraped when she was dropped. She tried to to stand again but failed the same way, being caught by the girl. Riko tried to go at it again but yelped when the girl grabbed her and put her on her back.

"Got you..No worry." The girl's poor english was just enough to assure Riko.

Riko nodded and wrapped her legs around her.

"Thank you...for this and saving me." Riko placed her chin on her small shoulders.

She hummed. "Family.hunted..could...not let you..hunted too." She answered.

Riko tightened her arms around the girl to hug her, as if it comfort her the same way she did to her.

"What's your name?" Riko asked.

"You..Watanabe." She said.

"I'm Riko." She said before she yawned, the warmth of the girl made her sleepy.

"Ree....koo..Riko!.." You repeated. "Riko..beautiful."

Riko giggled softly and-

\---------------

"Riko...Riko, it's time to wake up." 

Riko, the now sixteen redhead simply hummed into the silverlet's broad shoulder. She didn't bother lifting her head but she did take the effort to tighten herself to You's back.

"Five more hours, You." She shut her eyes again, hoping to get those five hours.

You chuckled and placed Riko's bags down. After some small struggle, she managed to get Riko to her front in a bridal carry.

"Come on, we're here." You placed the sleepy girl on her feet.

Standing up got Riko to wake up. She groaned and reached for her bags but was beaten to it, You had grabbed them first and gestured for her to go ahead.

"Thanks." Riko gently scratched behind You's pointy ears.

You beamed at Riko's action. She giggled before grabbing a hat for You. Werewolves were rare creatures because they were almost hunted to extinction so she was often tried to be captured. Because of all of that, she had to hide the features that made her stand out, her pointy ears for example. After You identify as well hidden, Riko fixed her own attire and looked at the castle-like school.

"Welcome to the academy for mages."


	2. Introduction and The Sly Smirk.

The pair headed toward the giant doors of the building. Riko pushed open the door, the inside looked much more better than the old and eroded exterior. 

“Princess Sakurauchi?” A man was the first thing that approached them.

Riko, having that memory from ten years ago, was uncomfortable around men that she didn’t know. She jumped and took a little step back at first but quickly regained her composure soon after.

“I’m here because of a invitation?” Riko said.

You knew all to well of her fear of men so as she was handing Riko’s luggage to the servants that asked for them her eyes never left her, making sure the man never got closer.

“That's right. Follow me, You’ll have to go through a few tests. The headmasters are quite busy people so it should be quick and informal.” He pointed to a staircase.

The man was of course going to escort the princess up the steps and You knew that so she walked past him, getting to Riko first. She didn’t mean to seem rude but whenever Riko got near a man, she’d get panic attacks. The man said nothing though, he just caught up to them so he could lead them to their designated area. They reached another pair of doors after two sets of stairs.

“Just go inside and wait for your instructions.” He opened a door for them and closed it shut when they were in.

The room was dark till an illusion of a woman appeared from a small magic circle on the ground.

“Welcome to the academy. Name and invitation please.” The pre-recorded voice of the woman held out a hand.

“Riko Sakurauchi.” She said and handed the small envelope to the woman.

The envelope went through the illusion and dropped on the middle of the circle, it disintegrated and the room lit up suddenly. There was a small group of mages sitting across from the two. These nine Arch Mages were the headmasters, they were called Muse. Riko was unable to place names to their faces since they had robes on.

“Princess! Thanks for accepting our request. If you would be so kind, allow me to explain the basics.” The mage in the middle spoke.

“The pleasures all mine.” Riko curtsied.

“Here you’ll learn your class, element and rank. There's two types of mages, they’re called classes. The two is Alchemists and Instrumentalists.” The middle mage started.

“Alchemists are wand and potion users, they’re ninety-five percent of the school’s students. Then there's Instrumentalists. The other five percent. They use custom musical items to control a familiar or partner. There's currently only five of them.” Another on the right continued.

“Then you have the nine elements. Fire, ice, water, dark, light, earth, wind and celestial.” The next one spoke.

“And the rank system is simple here, from Mage to Arch Mage.” The last one on Rikos left added.

“So without further ado, please step onto the magic circle.” The middle instructed.

Riko did as instructed calmly. You however, had been bothered by a strange scent that grew stronger and stronger. She didn’t know where the scent was coming from and that put her in a subtle guard. Her worries were interrupted by a bright light emitting from the magic circle. Words in a ancient language appeared before the Arch Mages. With a small swipe from the mage in the middle, the letters were translated to their language. The mages showed fond interest and the same mage twirled her finger and the words faced the two. “Instrumentalist.” Riko was impressed herself.

“Step to the next circle.”

Riko once again, followed instructions.

“This circle will summon your familiar. It or they will be your partner. The thing summoned will have a strong bond with you. You’ll be inseparable.” The headmaster explained.

Oh. You didn’t like the sound of that at all. She had been with Riko for almost her whole life. The thought of Riko having a stronger bond with someone else made her a bit...Jealous. She could feel herself falling into a sort of void. Her feelings for her friend were stronger than ever but the void engulfing her was stronger. If you haven’t figured it out yet, You was in love with Riko and all she could do in this situation was stand there. You saw the excitement on her princesses’s face though, that made her happy for her...Or she wish she could be. She stayed there, in the back with a blank expression on her face, her heart slowly shattering inside. The magic circle lit up again and...Took You with it. She then appeared right above Riko, in the air. And gravity was there to have You fall right on the princess.

“Are you ok, Riko?” You asked, looking straight down at Riko’s closed eyes.

When they fell, You had placed her hand under Riko’s head as a cushion but she still landed on her. Riko opened her eyes and You couldn’t help but get lost in the pool of amber.  
“Yes but can you get off? You’re kinda too close.” Riko muttered, looking away.

You realised that and instantly turned red. 

“S-Sorry!” You got up quickly and helped Riko up.

“A human as a familiar? That’s impossible!” One of the nine said.

“What are you?” Another left their seat.

‘Shit.’ Was all the two could think of at the moment.

“She's hum-”

“Allow me to answer that!” A door was kicked open.

In came a blonde and blue-haired girl. The new pair was very different from each other. The blonde had shoulder length hair that was styled in a odd way whereas the blue-haired girl had long hair that was tied in a ponytail. The blonde was fit of course but not as fit as the bluenette, she was as muscular as You was. They were clearly different but still moved together in unison.

“What are you two doing here? This is a private introduction.” A headmaster asked.

“Oh shut it, Mom. You’re curious are you not?” The blonde spoke.

The same headmaster huffed before her and the mages next to her sighed and nodded. The blonde approached the princess with the bluenette close behind.

“I’m Mari,” she smiled at the princess and pointed to You, “and you’re a wolf.”

The blonde’s smirk was simply unsettling and sly.......So much for hiding You’s identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, sorry. The next chapter will be longer! I'm also sorry if the chapters sound rushed, I need to work on that but I'm gonna focus mainly on the middle of the story to make it as interesting as I can. Thanks for reading!


	3. Wolves and a Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari has You and Riko in defense! Will she be on their side or will You be taken away?

“And you’re a wolf.” The blonde smirked, pointing at the shorter girl.

You stepped back from the close hand, bringing Riko behind her back. You didn’t pull Riko away from Mari, she wasn’t threatening. The girl with the long ponytail was the only thing that bothered You and she didn’t know why. She knew one thing and that was that she’s the threat, You didn’t want Riko near her. 

“Incorrect. I’m nothing more than the Princess's guard.” You looked back at the blonde and bowed slightly.

“Yet the test showed you’re her familiar. No human nor guard can be one.” She stepped closer, “Even if romance is involved.”

You felt a chill go down her spine. At the very moment she said that, You wanted to turn to Riko. She wanted to see if Riko had a reaction, to see if there was a chance of her feelings being shared. But she couldn’t risk it. 

“That’s a insult to her highness!” You growled, letting her short temper for the princess out.

The blue haired girl stepped closer to Mari, her expression telling You not to get closer to the girl. It was at this moment that You realised that the smell that worried her earlier was coming from the same girl. Without any thinking, You bared her teeth on instinct.

“Aha! Teeth!” Mari pointed to You’s sharp canines.

You had blown her own cover. To be exact though, she fucked up. Badly. She turned to Riko, hiding her mouth with her hands. Her electric blue eyes seems to apologize a thousand times. Riko sighed.

“That’s right. She’s a wolf. Now that you all know this information, I’d like to know what you intend to do with it.” Riko commanded.

Wolves were hunted, that was the reason they were so rare. The pair had so many memories of You being hurt while fighting the hunters who found out her secret. Riko dreaded the thought of You being taken away or even executed.

“The laws tell us to kill her on the spot..” You’s head dropped and Riko flinched. “Yeah, we don’t care. The laws are dumb anyway.”

Riko’s jaw dropped and You’s face showed nothing but confusion.

“You make like you’re the only wolf. Can you not see Kanan?” Mari giggled.

Mari pulled the hair in front of the bluenette’s left ear behind it, showing a pointy ear just like You’s. Kanan also gave a big grin to present her canines.

“You looked so scared.” Mari’s giggles became laughs.

“This is probably her first time seeing another wolf, cut her some slack.” Kanan elbowed her.

“That’s right there’s more wolves in the school beside you. Can we please get on with the Princess’s introduction now?” The second headmaster intervened.

“Umi, can we take the robes off first? They’re annoying.” The middle headmaster fiddled with the clothes to exaggerate. 

The second headmaster groaned and gave her a wave, giving her the OK. All nine took off the dark clothes and Riko could finally place names to their faces.

“So glad to see your faces, Moms.” Mari joked, giving her natural mischievous smile.

Nozomi shared the same smile.

“Mari, Sweetie, this is a private introduction. Can you wait outside?” Eli gave a apologetic smile.

“But why- Kanan let go!” Mari tried to object but Kanan quickly grabbed her by the waist and started walking out.

“Thank you Kanan for always dealing with her.” Eli sighed.

Kanan smiled to her and gave a small nod. Mari struggled for a few seconds but gave up after realising she was no match for the wolf’s strength.

“It’s great to have another wolf, she’ll bring more strength to us.” Maki commented.

“Yeah, since you’re so weak.” Nico added.

“Not as weak as you are in be-”

“L-Let’s continue please!” Hanayo interrupted.

‘They’re so… Not formal.’ Riko thought. All the stories she had read of Muse told her of greatness and determination but seeing them now is slowing making her regret her decision of accepting that invitation.

“Now that we know she’s your familiar, can we get a name?” Rin asked.  
“You.” She answered.

You never used her last name. The reason was long forgotten though. She stopped using it after she and Riko met. Muse didn’t ask, thankfully. They just continued.

“Princess, step to that circle and you to that one.” Maki pointed.

“Riko, your circle will summon your instrument. You, yours will tell us your element.” Nico explained.

Without the worry of falling on Riko again, You was thrilled to see her element. She knew it had to be water related because of her blue fur in her wolf form and her love of it. She didn’t know about the yellow coloration though so she simply disregarded the thought. Once again, light overcame them.

“Electric” appeared for You and a blue gem was all Riko caught. To put it simply, They were confused as hell. Electric literally threw the ‘water related’ guess out the window. And a gem as a instrument… Lets not even try to explain the stupidity.

“Can you shift please?!” Honoka yelled excitedly.

“Pardon?” The pair asked in unison.

“An electric wolf has never been seen! Can I see your wolf?” She got a look from Umi, “I-I mean, for the introduction!”

“Uhh.” You looked to Riko.

Riko gave a ‘why not?’ look and You’s ears dropped. She hid behind Riko, holding onto the princess’s dress. The only person that saw You’s wolf would be Riko and close family members. Not to mention her clothes don’t shift with her.

“Don’t worry, I already have your uniforms if you’re scared of being seen without clothes.” It was as if Kotori read her mind.

That was one worry off of You’s checklist. Suddenly, Riko gave You a pleading and apologetic smile and the checklist instantly disappeared. Both You and the princess knew You couldn’t say no to her smile. She groaned loudly and kicked off her shoes, starting to strip. Her hat and coat was thrown to the side, leaving her in her undershirt and pants. She then undid the tie that held her silver hair and cracked her neck. You always did that routine before she shifted and Riko honestly couldn’t get enough of it, she stood there watching intently like she always did. The sight of the girl’s muscles moving and flexing was a sight that was never missed from the princess. But the princess’s favorite part was next.

You shook her left hand a bit then held it out to the side, stretching it out as far as she could. She took a deep inhale with her eyes closed and as she exhaled, her eyes shot open with a look of intense focus. Her once blue eyes were now an amber like Riko’s but they were more sharper, more… Wolf like. A blue magic circle appeared, the circle grew till it was bigger than the girl. With a quick toothy grin and a salute to Riko with her right, the circle passed through her. A wolf emerged as the circle passed. You had shifted.

You looked just as she did when she first saved Riko except bigger, much bigger. Her fur was fluffy and wavy at the moment but whenever she was mad, her fur becomes the exact opposite. Riko slightly bent down and held her hand out to You. You happily walked to her and Riko began to pet her.

Muse studied You, as if taking mental images. Back to the topic though, Riko still had no idea what the blue gem was.

“Is this a instrument?” Riko asked, holding it out to the headmasters.

“You’d normally be able to open it by will but you have to form a seal between yourself and your familiar first.” Umi replied.

“And how do we do that?” Riko stood back up and You took a seat next to her.

You in her wolf form was about four feet tall so she nearly reached Riko’s shoulders when she sat next to her.

“Simply place your lips on each other’s bodies and a seal will appear in the place you kissed.” Honoka answered. 

“P-Pardon!?” Riko yelled and You nearly choked on nothing in her wolf form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would be a good update schedule for you guys? I'm on summer break so I have a bit of free time. Give me your thoughts and i'll try to stick to it! :D Also, you guys can always ask me questions if the chapter is confusing and ill reply as soon as i can. You can also give me suggestions for what happens next, ill try to include all your guys ideas so this is as enjoyable as it can be! Thanks for reading.


	4. kisses and Shocking Seals

“P-Pardon?”

“It’s shameless, I know but it’s the only known way to form a seal between Instrumentalist and Familiar.” Umi sighed.

While Riko was a stuttering and blushing mess, You took the opportunity to tap the floor with her paw. The same magic circle that shifted her appeared on the place she tapped. It grew and raised, transforming her back to her human self. Thankfully, Kotori noticed her before the rest. With her magic, she quickly dressed You in her uniform. You was frightened at first but made sure to thank her. Riko was to busy asking if there was another way to notice You, who was now tying her hair in the ponytail she always did.

“Riko.” You caught her attention.

“Oh. You shifted back.” She noticed and glanced down, “and you’re dressed.” She sighed with relief.

You, once again, thanked Kotori.

“I’ll make the seal first.” You took a step toward Riko but was pushed back.

“Wait! I-I mean- Now?. First?- Where?!” Riko continued, her face bright pink.

Throughout her stutters, Riko never made eye contact with You. In fact, she just turned back to the headmaster's to continue her outburst. You chuckled and grabbed Riko’s hand. She let out a shriek when You spun her to face her.

“W-wha-”

“I said I’d go first.” You brought her hand up and kissed the back of her palm. 

A magic circle print appeared on Riko’s hand. The circle was blue. It had a anchor surrounded by electricity wrapped around it in the middle. Around the anchor was a chain. The chain started to move across Riko’s skin, wrapping around her fingers to form little rings. It then traveled down her hand and around her wrist. Finally, the print turned from blue to black.

You and Riko observed the tattoo-like seal on her hand.

“It’s the Princess’s turn now, nya.” Rin said.

“Word of caution… You two are forming a seal, a bond. You is basically promising her life to you, Princess. Her whole existence and power will be in the seal on your hand. It will cause her pain.” Hanayo added.

“Pain? How much pain will come to her?” Riko asked with concern in her shaky voice.

“It depends on how big her seal will be..”

“Depends?! What does that mean-” Riko raised her voice.

“Don’t worry!” You interrupted. “I’ll be fine, Riko. I mean, what kind of guard would I be if I couldn’t take pain for you?” She reassured Riko.

“But You..” Riko pleaded.

“I’m just happy my seal is the one that causes pain. Wouldn’t want the princess to get hurt because of a kiss from me.” You joked.

Riko giggled and gave You a warm smile. You gave Riko her charming smile in return. You’s charming expression was soon replaced with blush however.

“So, where were you going to..” She trailed off, bringing the bigger topic up.

“Y-You choose!” Riko blurted out without thinking.

You looked down at herself, thinking of the least embarrassing place for her love interest to kiss. With the same amount of thinking as Riko, she pulled down her shirt collar, revealing her collarbone and a bit of her left shoulder.

Riko gulped and took a deep breath before leaning into You’s neck. She couldn’t help but glance down at her chest as she inched closer. It was a quick glance but it still had Riko trying her hardest to erase all of her fantasies. She closed her eyes tight and pecked You below her collarbone, near her heart. She could hear You’s already fast heartbeat speed up and she was nearly shocked. Literally. Eli got to her just in time to pull her a few feet away from You, to safety.

You dropped to her knees. The bolt that nearly shocked Riko was followed by more. You could feel every bolt on her body, it was a burning and piercing feeling. She grasped her shoulder, digging her nails into her skin. She yelled in agony.

“You!” Riko ran to her.

All of Muse were in front of her before she could even get close to her.

“This happened to all the previous wolves.” Honoka looked grimly at You’s suffering.

“Wolves are naturally immune to their elements but when they go through this, they feel the full extent of it.” Umi explained.

You dragged her already bloody nails across her shoulder, creating claw marks. It healed faster than it was made and it scarred in black. The electricity around her met up around the new scar and formed two rings around it, this was only the beginning. The now formed magic circle on her shoulder emitted even more painful bolts that printed the rest of the tattoo-like seal. Unlike You, who could feel every detail being burned to her skin, Muse and the Princess couldn’t see it, her clothes hid it. She dropped on her side and continued to produce yells and roars of pain. Her eyes, with tears falling from them, rapidly flashed between amber and her natural blue. After a few more of You’s calls, the electricity around her started to die down, unlike Riko’s tears.

“You!” She attempted to run to her again.

Eli quickly caught her though. She kept her grip on the struggling Princess.

“Wait! Before you get electrified!” She tightened her hold on the girl.

Riko shut her eyes and her head dropped. Listening to You’s quiet roars and whimpers created a hole in her stomach. Her ears listened to the dreadful sounds for a few more seconds till Eli’s grip finally loosened. She rushed to the silverlette’s side in a heartbeat. You was on her back with her body limp and her eyes closed, coughing. Riko gently sat her up. She had no strength so her head fell into Riko’s chest. Riko wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

“I’m s-so sorry, You.” She said between tears.

You coughed one more time and inhaled the princess’s sent. She nuzzled into the comforting warmth of Riko and weakly placed her chin on her shoulder.

“That… Fucking hurt.”

Riko couldn’t help but giggle at the statement.

“I-Is.. this damn introduction..Over.. Yet?” 

“Yes, I’ll have Kanan and Mari explain the rest tomorrow. They’ll take you to your room now, go get some rest.” Honoka answered much to You’s delight.

Riko let You out of the hug and helped her up. You could barely stand at this point so Riko placed her arm around her neck. They started toward the doors.

“Welcome to the academy!” Muse said in unison.

‘Why the hell couldn’t my element be water?’ You thought before passing out on Riko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a long time to update.


End file.
